


Щенок

by Vindi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Хайзаки чувствует себя ёбаным Хатико





	Щенок

Хайзаки был бы не против кремировать свои воспоминания так же просто, как сжёг свои кроссовки.

Тейко — огромная школа с запутанными коридорами, длинными лестницами и десятком корпусов, но от прошлого в ней прятаться негде.

Одноклассники обсуждают Поколение Чудес и недавний баскетбольный матч. Не так бурно, как вчера, — чтобы Хайзаки не опрокинул их парты снова. Хайзаки думает опрокинуть их самих — через голову, а лучше через окно, — но это последние месяцы обучения, проблемы со школой ему ни к чему. Он молча выходит в коридор, из коридора на лестницу — и натыкается на Мидориму. Мидорима бросает на него холодный взгляд и проходит мимо, до занудства прямой и спокойный. Его взгляд бесит чуть меньше, чем взгляд Акаши, которого Хайзаки встретил во дворе школы позавчера. Взгляд, которым Акаши его и не удостоил. Словно Хайзаки пустое место.

Куда приятнее сталкиваться в коридорах с Кисе. Грубо пихать его плечом на виду у девчонок, обсмеивать его пижонскую позу. Кисе пытается держать лицо, но Хайзаки отлично видит, как краснеют от злости его уши, как натянуто дёргается его улыбка, как хмурятся брови. Хайзаки наслаждается этим зрелищем недолго: ничья рука не пытается его остановить.

Ничья рука не пыталась остановить его и тогда, когда он с грохотом перевернул очередную парту.

Его одноклассники — придурки с соответствующими придуркам интересами. Если они не обсуждают Поколение Чудес, значит, они обсуждают НБА. США — худшая страна в мире. Только в самой отстойной стране могли придумать самый отстойный вид спорта. Дебильные Штаты — самое то место для дебильного Ниджимуры. Должно быть, он исправно посещает домашние матчи Лейкерс. Может быть, его даже случайно захватывает камера. Хайзаки скрипит стулом и зубами, прежде чем снова сбегает в коридор.

Хайзаки перестал следить за баскетболом с тех пор, как сжёг кроссовки.

Многие называли его сукиным сыном. Например, тот зарвавшийся первогодка из второго состава. Ямада, кажется. Хайзаки вышиб из него дух за углом спортзала и возил его лицом по земле до тех пор, пока чья-то рука не схватила его за шкирку и не швырнула об стену.

Ниджимура краснел от злости ярче и красивее, чем Кисе.

— Жди здесь, — процедил он, пригвоздив Хайзаки к стене одним взглядом. — Рискнёшь удрать, и собрать тебя по косточкам будет сложнее, чем найти жемчуг дракона.

Хайзаки молчал. Ниджимура и не стал дожидаться согласия. Помог жалко всхлипывающему Ямаде подняться, увёл его в сторону главного корпуса. Наверное, в кабинет врача.

Сбитые костяшки щипало, неровная стена морозила спину, но Хайзаки чувствовал себя ёбаным Хатико и послушно ждал. Ждал, катая на языке вязкую слюну.

Когда Ниджимура вернулся и остановился напротив, Хайзаки плюнул ему в лицо.

На этот раз Ниджимура не покраснел. Брезгливо поморщился, оттёр харчок с щеки ребром ладони и резко вцепился в загривок Хайзаки горячими пальцами.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

Он повторял этот вопрос, пока волок Хайзаки мимо дверей спортзала к умывальникам, повторял, пока открывал воду и удерживал его за шею под ледяной струёй. Вода забивала нос и уши, противно стекала по коже, липко пропитывала ткань футболки, но Хайзаки послушно хрипел, фыркал и кашлял под ладонью — широкой, твёрдой, неумолимой.

Многие называли его сукиным сыном, но только в руках Ниджимуры Хайзаки чувствовал себя мелким нашкодившим щенком.

— Ну как? Промыл мозги? Теперь ты мне ответишь?

Ниджимура ещё раз взъерошил его волосы полотенцем, провёл жёсткой махровой тканью по щеке. Кожа Хайзаки разогрелась на удивление быстро. Он вообще не заметил того, что Ниджимура притащил с собой полотенце. Влажная ладонь легла на его плечо, показавшись ещё тяжелее, чем пять минут назад.

— Ну?

Хайзаки не выдержал внимательного взгляда, опустил голову. Поморщился, когда Ниджимура требовательно сжал пальцы на плече. Пробормотал:

— Этот козёл Ямада… Только языком чесать горазд. Зарывается, хотя играет отстойно. Он заслужил.

— А ты заслужил того, чтобы тебя выпнули нахрен из школы, — парировал Ниджимура, резко отпуская плечо. — Что, не хватает в жизни проблем?

Хватает, подумал Хайзаки, дёрнувшись за рукой в попытке вернуть прикосновение. Ниджимура со вздохом выпрямился и уронил полотенце на его макушку.

— Тебе повезло. Ямада решил не жаловаться директору, если ты прилюдно перед ним извинишься.

Хайзаки рывком стянул полотенце с головы, шлёпнул им по скамейке и вскочил на ноги.

— Я, блядь, ни за что…

Взгляд Ниджимуры затолкал его протест обратно в глотку.

— Ты извинишься перед Ямадой, — медленно проговорил Ниджимура, — и с этого момента будешь разбираться со своими проблемами на площадке. Не с помощью кулаков, с помощью мяча. Уяснил?

Хайзаки слабо мотнул головой, дёрнулся в сторону и вздрогнул, вновь почувствовав плечом тепло чужой ладони.

— Куда рвёшься? Ты идёшь со мной в спортзал. Сегодня у тебя сверхурочная тренировка.

Хайзаки не смотрел в его лицо, но мог поспорить, что Ниджимура злорадно улыбался, когда это говорил.

С тех пор, как Хайзаки сжёг кроссовки, он ни разу не играл в баскетбол.

Плитка в душе неровная и скользкая. Ледяная вода рассыпается по телу вместе с крупной дрожью, но Хайзаки лишь усиливает напор. Ладонь скользит по члену быстро и жёстко, Хайзаки до боли кусает губы, жадно вглядываясь в неё и вспоминая другую ладонь. Цепкую, грубую, тяжело лежащую на его шее. На плече. Ниже…

Кончая, Хайзаки громко скулит, как побитая шавка.

Полотенцем он вытирается поспешно и боязливо. Натягивает на голое тело спортивные штаны и выскальзывает в коридор босиком. Из комнаты брата всё ещё доносятся развязные стоны и скрип кровати. Броская красная сумочка валяется у порога. Хайзаки открывает её, проверяет бумажник и присвистывает: в кои-то веки с выбором тёлки братец не прогадал.

Парочку крупных купюр Хайзаки запихивает себе в карман. На новые кроссовки хватит. 

Ёбаный Хатико обнадёженно виляет хвостом.

Ниджимуре оказалось плевать на то, что Хайзаки бросил баскетбол. Но вдруг ему не будет плевать на то, что Хайзаки к баскетболу вернётся?


End file.
